Digigan
The Digigan (數碼眼/ デジタル目, Kurakugan) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Yamanaka, but was forgotten and unknown since it is ultra rare. The Digigan is recognized by its glowing iris (mainly red green or blue), shiny pupil and black sclera, being characterized as "eyes of the truth". Acquisition Unlike other doujutsu, Digigan is very hard to unlock, therefore it is very rare. Requirements: # The user has to be nearly died or died but revived (usually by Reincarnation Ninjutsu). # Has to have a strong will to do something. # (optional) has to understand the laws of nature. Abilities Digigan cannot perform genjutsu, but it can The Didigan can grant the user basic abilities, such as: # blocking all genjutsu from affecting the user, known as internal firewall. All genjutsu, no matter if its doujutsu, cannot work on the user. However, the user can still choose to see it, since when attacked there will be a warning for the user. # See things from very far away. Similar to byakugan and sharingan (eye of insight), the user is granted to beable to see things from far away, in slow motion or fast motion., also choosing the target they want to spy on They can also record videos of what they see in their brain memory. # See through structures (both living and non living things). The user is granted the ability of X-ray vision, heat vision, night vision etc. Basically able to see things under anycondition, whether being blocked by objects or hypnotised, what their eyes see when they are asleep or hypnotised will be saved in their memory. # Hack (know) information like ones age/height/weight/blood type/chakra nature etc. Also known as the eyes of the truth, no one can escape from it. No matter how profesional you are, lying will not work. against someone with the digigan. # Fire *awesome lasers from eyes (depends on the color of the user's iris color). It is an physical attack, by compressing immense chakra into dense energy, and fired with the digigan. I can be a sudden attack or large area damage, depends on how much chakra the user used. It can destroy an entire nation with one hit. Advanced abilities (unlock by training?) # Transfer 2D/3D/4D imagery or video to others (brainwaves). The user can communitcate with anyone. # Prevent all genjutsu from affecting shinobi in certain area/range # Reviving something by re-grouping data from past # Telekinesis (basically changing the object's location) # Read mind/ read memory # Lock down brainwaves, signals, and networks. When one's brainwaves are locked down, they cannot control their bodies. # *Travel through space and time. # *Turn into data (cannot be destroyed physically), also known as "Digital body". The Digigan cannot be stolen, since it will disintegrate when the user dies or the digigan leaves the user's body (socket). However, it can be obtained if the user willingly gives it to another person. Trivia * Anybody may use this dōjutsu for their character if you explain how it was obtained or unlocked. * The name Digigan was inspired by "Digimon". * Digigan literally means digital eye. Category:DRAFT